


"Porqué es tan malo?"

by SharkHoney



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkHoney/pseuds/SharkHoney
Summary: Eridan Ampora es un racista, narcisista y genocida que no tiene ni un solo cuadrante completo, pero una pequeña sangre oliva no cree que él sea tan malo, Nepeta Leijon esta decidida a descubrir como es realmente el amargado morador del mar.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora & Feferi Peixes, Eridan Ampora/Nepeta Leijon, Feferi Peixes/Equius Zahhak, Nepeta Leijon & Equius Zahhak
Kudos: 1





	"Porqué es tan malo?"

**Author's Note:**

> Homestuck no me pertenece, le pertenece a Andrew Hussie.
> 
> Por cierto, perdón si destrozó un poco la escritura de Nepeta y el resto, no estoy acostumbrada a su tipo de escritura.

A Nepeta Leijon siempre le decian que no se hacerque a Eridan Ampora, que el era un racista, un narcisista, meow meow meow, ella no entiende porque siempre dice eso, ella no ve lo que el resto si, ella lo unico que ve es a alguien triste, alguien que esta solo, alguien que no tiene a nadie ni siquiera a si mismo.

Tan solo desearía que el resto también lo vea, ni siquiera su moirail ve lo que ella si, y esta decidida a ayudar a este pequeño y triste pez a nadar, aunque primero tiene que ganarse su confianza.

Nepeta Leijon: Acercarte al triste chico pez

Eres Nepeta Leijon y te estás acercando a un triste chico pez llamado Eridan Ampora, siempre te dijeron que no te acerques a él pero no puedes soportar ver su tristeza más, estas decidida a hacerte su amiga y ayudarlo a ser manos amargado y triste.

Nepeta :33 < *AC se esconde y acecha a su prruesa preparandose para saltar*

Nepeta :33 < *AC se lanza sobre el chico pez y lo atrapa con sus garras ! ! !*

Nepeta :33 < ampurra ! ! !

Eridan: aahahhhh! !

Eridan: maldita se! Que crees que estas haciendo y quitate de encima!

Eridan: y quien demonios eres tu? Eres un morador de la tierra!

Nepeta :33 < *AC se levanta del chico pez enojado*

Nepeta :33 < hola ampurra !, yo soy Nepeta Leijon

Nepeta :33 < como se siente mew ?, mew se ve horrible ! ! !

Nepeta :33 < *AC pregunta con preocupacion*

Eridan: Nepeta?

Eridan: y quien te crees que eres para decir tal cosa, no eres más que un sangre vaja!

Eridan: y puedes parar con todo el juego de palavras

Eridan: es molesto

Eridan: y alejate de mi, no quiero tener nada que ver con más sangres vajas ya tengo suficiente con el resto

Eridan: aunque no puedo culparlos por querer llenar sus cuadrantes conmigo, pero nunca llenaria un cuadrante con alguien con tan vaja sangre

Nepeta :// < oh

Nepeta :33 < de todas furrmas no quiero tenerte en ningun cuadrante, solo quiero ser tu amiga

Nepeta :33 < desde que fefurri rompio su meowrailianza mew se ve incluso mas triste y patetico que antes

Nepeta :33 < yo solo quiero ayudarlo !

Eridan: ...

Eridan: estas?... coqueteando conmigo?

Nepeta XOO < QU- NO ! ! !

Nepeta :// < *AC se cuestiona si ampurra la esta molestando a prruposito, nadie puede ser tan grosero ! ! !*

Eridan: ARRGH! No se siquiera por que me molesto en havlar con un sangre vaja de tu tipo, son todos unos idiotas

Eridan: lo que sea, dejame en paz chica gato

Nepeta :33 < oh

Nepeta :33 < ummm adios ampurra

Eridan se va y deja a Napeta mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo.

Suspirando Nepeta piensa; supongo que tendre que volver a intentarlo de nuevo otro dia, ojala Ampurra no fuera tan dificil de tratar, me facilitaria mucho las cosas ! ! !

Nepeta se va a su colmena/cueva después de un intentó fallido de ser amiga de Ampora, talvez tenga más suerte la próxima vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey como estan?, como se daran cuenta esta es mi primera historia y mi puntuación, ortografía y demás es bastante mala, si me corrigieran estaria muy agradecida.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
